destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
FND D.O.C.
Character Description Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: -- -- -- Abilities -- Bluff (Requires Level 1 Hero) Major Action - Speechcraft N/A - Speech Ability Convince a character of a lie, as if it were a truth. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, or on a turn after breaking stealth or using this ability. A specific bluff must be made. Make a skill check of CHA+5, to successfully coerce the target the character must roll higher than a CHA skill check made by the target. -- Into Cover Major Action - Marksmanship N/A - Self-Targeting Ability Move up to 2 spaces behind cover, or out of range of an attacking enemy, causing their attack to deal 50% damage; requires appropriate terrain or range. -- [Critical Shot] (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped ranged, artillery, or arblast weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8 Critical Rolls for the attack. -- Tactics (Requires Level 1) (Requires Ranger Rank 2+ Passive Effect - War Tactics Increases the hero's Accuracy by +2. -- Tactics (Requires Level 1) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - War Tactics Increases the hero's Charisma by +2. -- & Load (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) (Requires an equipped ranged or artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Sharpshooter 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Any attacks made in the next turn receive overwhelming advantage. -- Tactics (Requires Level 1) Rank 2 Passive Effect - War Tactics Increases the hero's Endurance by +2. -- Snaiperskaya (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Sharpshooter) Passive Effect - Sharpshooter Any attack made by the specialist from 8 range or greater receives Advantage. -- Hacking (Rank 3) Passive Effect - Espionage Allows the specialist to unlock security locks using a hacking interface. Make a skill check of CHA+INT to determine the specialist's hacking ability, to successfully hack the lock the specialist must roll at least 5x the level of the lock. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +5 to all security hacking attempts; therefore making rolls unnecessary for any locks of a level below the rank of this ability. -- Stealth (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires equipped Unarmored or Light Armor) Minor Action - Espionage 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a skill check of CHA+DEX to determine the the character's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the character must roll higher than the perception of any nearby enemies or unsuspecting targets. While in stealth, the specialist may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth specialist. When making an attack from stealth, the specialist gains an additional Advantage. To maintain stealth, a specialist must use this ability each turn while within 8 range of enemy or unsuspecting targets. This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth. Making any action that targets another character or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth, unless explicitly stated. : -- Exploit (Requires Level 5 Specialist) Minor Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Adds an additional level of Advantage for attacks made this turn against enemies when their is already a level of Advantage against them. -- -- Meditation Rank 1+ Major Action - Hero No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 2d3 fatigue, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. -- Sprint Major Action - Hero 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. : -- -- Inventory -- RECON SELARMOR -- Lambent Shield Layer (Requires 18 INT) LE Defense - Shield 720 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +50 SP Provides advantage against LE attacks, if the shield is intact; vulnerable to DE attacks. -- Rounds Unlimited Ammo Chemical Bullets – Ammunition 5 Credits - Common Rarity -- Pocketknife -- 1x Minor Shield Regenerators Consumable - Other Equip 120 Credits - Common Rarity Restores +10 Shield when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- II Health Stimpak x 2 Restores +30 HP when used; one stim is permanently consumed when used. -- Health Stimpaks x 4 Consumable - Other Equip 15x3 Credits - Common Rarity Restores 10 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- II Health Stimpak x 1 Restores +30 HP when used; one stim is permanently consumed when used. -- II Shield Stimpak x 3 Restores +30 FP when used; one stim is permanently consumed when used. -- II Fatigue Stimpak x 3 Restores +30 FP when used; one stim is permanently consumed when used. -- Pyro Grenades = Bundle of 2 Grenades Grenade - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 15x5 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity 5d8/2 Deals CE Damage with a splash radius of 2 range. Deals an additional turn of damage to any targets hit by its original explosion. -- 1x Nuvoplastic Rounds = (Requires an equipped PE artillery weapon) PE Weapon - Ammunition 90 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +3 Damage -- Interface -- Avenpistol (Requires 3 ACC) (Requires PE or CE ammo) .5H Artillery Weapon - Left/Right Hand 30 Credits - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage (5 Range) -- Meat Shrunkhead .5H Artillery Weapon - Quest Item No Value - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- -- Form Genero Teeth